


Nathan and Spyro

by zero_kun



Series: Nathan and Friends [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Homelessness, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Original Character(s), Shotacon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Like my content join my Discord https://discord.gg/cAXwN9D





	Nathan and Spyro

**Author's Note:**

> Like my content join my Discord https://discord.gg/cAXwN9D

Nathan was walking along a rocky shore, fishing rod in hand. A serene babbling brook was to his right and a lush snow capped pine forest was to his left. The rhythmic rushing of the water was only broken by the occasional splashing of the fish he sought for dinner. Dressed in jeans, a light blue shirt and a black hoodie it was all he had for the winter. Luckily for him, today was on the warmer side but he had yet to catch anything and the orange orb in the sky was starting to approach the horizon as his stomach growled audibly. He walked a bit more until he came across a clearing with a waterfall. He had heard stories from the town's elders of mythical creatures liking waterfalls as they were special holy places but he blew off the tales as fantasy and hurled his hook into the water, watching the oblong red and white bobber go up and down.

Spyro was sitting in his cave listening to the waterfall that covered the entrance. He was wondering if anyone would come into the clearing. He kept his black cloak wrapped around himself as to not scare anyone if they saw him. Then he noticed a young boy enter the clearing and start fishing. He slowly made his way closer to the waterfall without passing through it.

Nathan began to worry if he would eat tonight, it wouldn't be his first night going hungry. He cast his lure in one last time and wedged his rod smirk in between some rocks. Getting up from his sitting position he started to collect drift wood. A chill ran down his spine as night fell upon him. Throwing the last piece of wood into a pile Nathan took out his old trusty fire starter. Striking it over and over he muttered. "Come on you piece of shit." As his attempts to lite the wood miserably failed.

Spyro watches the young boy cast his line and wedge his rod between some rocks then gather wood and throw it into a pile. He folds his wings in and lifts his tail off the ground as he quietly slipped past the waterfall. He kept out of sight while silently and slowly moves around the young boy to the other side of the wood pile. He stealthily breathed a small stream of fire at the pile of wood igniting it.

Nathan gives up temporarily, heading over to his fishing rod, he sighs depressed. "Still nothing." He murmured over another growl of his stomach. As he turned around a smile formed on his now illuminated face from the flickering fire. "An ember must have took!" He exclaimed, rushing over to tend to it, to make sure it doesn't go out. 

Spyro hears the boy murmur as he checks his fishing rod. He sneaks around to the rod as the boy turns towards the fire and rush over to it. He takes his cloak off and lays it on the shore as he silently slips into the water. He quickly catches some fish and puts them on the hook of the fishing rod then tugs on the line.

The fish squeal as their lips were hooked. "How could you Spyro, we trust you. . ." 

Nathan heard a rustle whipping his head around he sees his pole about to be dragged into the water. He ran then dove for his equipment barely able to grip the handle before it sunk into the murky deep. He tugged on the rod surprised by its weight he pulls up multiple fish of varying sizes. His eyes lite up he will be eating good tonight. While on his way back to the campfire he glanced at the shoreline and noticed a black article of clothing. Picking it up, he figures it must have washed ashore, as he hangs it on a couple of sticks along with the fish next to the fire to dry. Nathan began to salivate as his catch cooked.

"I'm sorry guys. I just want to make sure that the boy up there doesn't starve," Spryo tells the fish before they're pulled out of the water. He watches the boy pull the fish out. He also sees the boy take his cloak. He sighs before he walks out of the water. He shakes his body to get most of the water off of him.

The skin on the the fish began to crackle signifying they were done. One by one he moved the sizzling sticks away from the fire. When all of a sudden he heard a rustling sound from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw a purple-haired naked boy?! Nathan stared for a moment, admiring his package. He could not have been much older than he. Finally, he spoke up, "Hey, come over here next to the fire or your going to catch your death."

Spyro stares at the boy by the fire for a couple seconds. "O-Ok," he says as he slowly walks over. He lays his tail to next to him as he sits down on the other side of the fire opposite the boy.

A painful twang from his stomach once again reminded Nathan he hasn’t ate much much all day. He grabbed one of the sticks It should have had enough time to cool off by now. He sinks his teeth in ripping the flesh from the bone. He picked up a second one with a mouthful and gestured for the other boy to take it.

Spyro leaned forward and grabbed the stick from the boy showing the small wings on his back. He stuck the fish in his mouth and pulls the bones out.

Nathan's eyes widen as he coughed and choked a little on his food. "Are those wings? And is that a tail!?" Nathan exclaimed, getting up, brandishing his small pocket knife against the monster, ready for anything.

Spyro sat back and looked at the boy. "Why do you have that out?" He asked as he pointed at the knife. "If I was going to hurt you I could have done it when you entered this clearing."

Nathan's confidence waversas he slowly lowered his knife from his defensive posture; realizing the futility of the act. "I've been mugged before, alright," he explained not wanting to stir drudge up more ill memories. "What are you?"

Spryo unfolded his wings. "I'm a dragon." He said as he blew a small amount of smoke out his nose. 

"A d-dragon?" Nathan stuttered. "But you’re also a boy?" His jaw hung low, gaping in awe.

"I can change my form. I thought this would be better than looking like a full dragon." Spyro explained.

The situation was so surreal, Nathan thought he was in a fable. His hand rose to his cheek and he pinched it hard. Then he smirked. "You have some nice dragon balls." Blushing as his gazed drifted lower.

Spyro watched the boy pinch his own cheek. He slowly wagged the tip of his tail as he heard the compliment. "Thanks." He said as he spread his legs out in front of him giving the boy a better look.

Nathan squirmed as he became aroused. "I didn't think dragons were real," he said as he continued to stare at his dragonhood. Nathan reached out hesitantly.

Spryo looked at the boy. "I'm actually the only one that I know of." He said as he reached up and scratched his ear. He watched him reach out and waited to see what he would do.

"C-can I touch you?" Nathan stuttered hesitantly, still not entirely believing his own eyes.

"Sure." Spyro said as he watched the boy and waited for him to touch him.

Nathan was silent as his hand trailed down Spyro's arm. The sounds of the crackling fire and the rushing of the water filled the awkward air. Nathan slowly made his way around Spyro and inspected his scaly tail stroking it a few times while admiring his cute butt.

Spyro looked at Nathan's hand trail down his arm. He slowly wiggled his tail as it was stroked. He listened to the fire and the rushing water as he waited to see what Nathan would do next.

Nathan's hands move to where his shoulder blades should be. The bright orange scales on the wings glimmered beautifully in the campfires flickering light. Nathan lightly pinched both ends of his small wings spreading them out. "Can you really fly with these?"

Spyro shuddered a little when he felt Nathan lightly pinch and spread his wings out. "I can, especially when they're bigger." He said as he carefully wiggled his wings. He glanced over his shoulder at Nathan with his slitted pupils.

Nathan was undaunted by Spyro's intimidating piercing gold glare. Horny, Nathan snakes his hands around the purple haired boy's waist fondling his penis. "Does this get bigger too?" He cooed before lightly nibbling on the top of Spyro's wing.

Spyro stifled a moan as he felt his penis being fondled. "Any part of me can get bigger." He said as wrapped his tail around Nathan's waist pulling him closer.

Nathan's bulge nestled itself in Spyro's butt crack grinding ever-so-slightly against him. Nathan began to lightly stroke Spyro's hardening dick. "It must get lonely up here."

Spyro moaned as Nathan began to work his hands down his shaft, and rub himself against the dragon’s backside. softly as he felt his dick being stroked and his butt being grinded against. "It does sometimes, “ he answered quietly.

The cold water rippled even more as a brisk breeze swept across the landscape as darkness fell; only the fire in front of them and a faint glow from behind the waterfall illuminated the area. A violent shiver courses through Nathan's body has a foggy puff of his breath tickled Spyro's ear.

Spyro looked at Nathan when he felt him shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked softly as he glanced over at the rippling water.

Embracing Spyro in a hug Nathan bashfully admits. "A little," hugging him a bit tighter." You’re so warm."

Spyro hugs Nathan back. "If you think I'm warm you should try my cloak." He said as he gestured at his cloak. He thinks about making his wings slightly bigger and wrapping them around Nathan.

"Oh! That's yours? I thought it just washed up." The homeless street urchin said blushing, used to taking what he could get his hands on. "..Sorry."

"It's alright. You dried it for me,”he dragon boy reassured as he held Nathan close to his body.

Nathan walked over putting the cloak I came to his knees due to his size difference. Just then the distinct sound of the pitter-patter of rain began to echo in the distance. "Wow, it is warm."

Spyro watched Nathan put his cloak on. "It looks good on you." He said while smiling. His ears twitched as he heard the rain coming. "We should probably get inside before the rain gets here."

Nathan snuggled in the other worldly cloth and glanced around the clearing. "Inside where?"

Spyro stood up and stretched. "Inside my cave."

Nathan looked to the imposing mountain side from which the water fell but it was solid. "Where, I don't see any cave?"

Spyro giggled and gestured at the waterfall. "It's behind the waterfall."

The rocky mountain sides to the left and right looked treacherous and insurmountable. Nathan could swim across but hypothermia from frigid water surely take him. "Think you could fly me over?" He asked halfway calling his bluff that he can actually fly.

Spyro watched Nathan look at the mountain. "Sure. Would you like me to fly you over in this form or my full dragon form?" He asked as he stretched his body and wings.

"Ah, dragon." He stated hesitantly.

"Alright." He said while getting down on his hands and knees. He slowly turned into a small dragon with purple scales covering his body except the under part of his tail and his belly. His small orange wings grew big enough to carry Nathan comfortably across the water.

Nathan stood awestruck, his jaw hanging, his mouth agape. "Woah!"

Spyro sat down and scratched his right ear with his right hind claw. "Pretty cool, right?" 

Nathan approach the beast eyeing up his sharp talons. "I hope your not going to carry me with those?" Pointing at his clawed feet.

Spyro lifted one of his feet up and wiggled it in the air. "I could but that's not how I planned on carrying you." He lowered his foot back down then layed the rest of his body on the ground. "I was thinking about having you ride on my back."

"Oh yea I can definitely a ride you." Nathan cooed hoping the double entendre wasn't lost on the dragon child. He casually walked over beside Spyro bending over to look underneath his body. Nathan smirks when he took site of his Dragon cock between the ground and his orange scaled belly. Nathan swung one leg over his back mounting the purple dragon.

Spyro blushed a little and giggled at Nathan's words. He watched him walk beside him and look under his body. He waited patiently for him to get in position. "Let me know when you're ready."

Nathan grinded is crotch against his back his butt was nestled up against one of his back of spines. His hands gripped one of the back spines in front of him. "Is it ok if I hold onto this?" He asked not knowing if the protrusion of horn is sensitive or not.

Spyro turned his head and looked at Nathan grinding against his back. He giggled at the sight of him. "Yeah." He said slowly swishing his tail behind him.

Nathan tighten his grip. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Alright, hang on tight." Spyro said as he crouched close to the ground before springing into the air. He flapped his wings and hovered in the air for a moment while checking to see if Nathan was still on his back.

Nathan held on for dear life as they lifted off and flew to the mouth of the cave, landing Nathan dismounts Spyro. Raising both his fists in the air excitedly he shouts. "That was awesome!" Before bringing both of his arms into his core curling over a bit as a shiver ran down his spine.

Spyro turned back into his humanoid form. He looked at Nathan and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Just cold," Nathan said as his teeth chattered. "Let's go inside." He walked into the cave towards a dim light and heard what he could only assume was snoring echoing in the cave.

Spyro nodded and gently shook his body to get off any water that was left on him. "Alright." He said as he followed Nathan in. 

Nathan ventured deeper into dimly lit cavern. The sound of droplets of water hitting the ground echoed throughout the narrow passage. As he made his way around a bend a small fire came into view with a young boy lightly snoring beside it. The heat from the fire radiated and bounced off of the rocky walls.

Spyro followed Nathan as he went deeper into the cavern. After they went around the bend and saw the fire he walked over and sat next to the young boy sleeping next to the fire.

To be continued.


End file.
